


aranea's redemption(alternia vampire academy fan work)

by Seerofscratch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerofscratch/pseuds/Seerofscratch
Summary: writing this as a fan continuation of alternia vampire academy by readwritebeawesome,i do not intend to infringe upon other peoples work if your the author of the original work and dont want there to be a fan continuation say so in the comments and ill delete the work.aranea had been struck through the abdomen with an arrow,she'd never tell anyone it hurt like pure hell,the only problem was she had woke up even though she was supposed to be dead,she got up and noticed she was in a strange room,she walked to a window in the corner and looked out,everything was....purple,all the building streets and everything
Relationships: Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	aranea's redemption(alternia vampire academy fan work)

aranea had been struck through the abdomen with an arrow,she'd never tell anyone it hurt like pure hell,the only problem was she had woke up even though she was supposed to be dead,she got up and noticed she was in a strange room,she walked to a window in the corner and looked out,everything was....purple,all the building streets and everything,their seems to be people on the street,she looks around her room ,there's two doors one leads into a bathroom the others lead to some stairs that go down,aranea uses the bathroom first,she's though she'd never be able to take a shower again,she softly cried the whole time,she knew she deserved what she got,she even accepted she had to be punished in an extreme matter she just....hoped it wouldn't be that extreme,she was terrified the whole time from the time they dragged her back up to the very moment of her death,she can swear she still feels the arrow there,eventually when she does leave the shower she looks into a mirror and notices her eyes have lost all color,they're completely white,aranea breaths in and begins quietly sobbing again,she remembers when she was younger her mother always complemented the pretty complexion of her eyes,her complements were rare which made aranea appreciate them a hell of a lot more than most people,eventually she makes her way down stairs and when she approaches the door leading out theirs a knock,she goes to answer it.

"hello ms.serket welcome to derse."she has to take a step back and do a double take,it looks like the dave from one of her fr....old frind groups but he's not wearing shades he has orange wings and his hair is completely orange

"who...are you?"

"you can call me derrick for the time being,ive been told to escort you to the kingdom's castle,will you come with me,please?"she nodded and followed him out,he was taller than her dave by a foot but it was still off putting,when they arrived derrick led them to the throne room,sitting on the throne was a women who dressed in a light green.

"hello,my name is Callie,its a pleasure to meet you,if been watching over your academy for quite a long time,recently ive taken an interest in your friend groups and your story seemed interesting to me,you seemed to be desperate for any kind of attention in your...recent month's but unable to be noticed by anyone,i feel...sorry for you."aranea is quite throughout not feeling the need to talk,she knows for certain she's dead but is this heaven or hell?

"im sorry if im interrupting but is this place heaven or hell?i know its called derse but what is it closer to?"

"its closer to hell,sorry if that sounds bad but this is the place vampires and such go when they die,its not actually that bad,its kinda annoying sometimes,its kinda just what you make of it."Callie just shrugged as she explained it.

"there is portals to the mortal world but no ones used them in thousands of years mainly because theres no actual danger here,out there you got hunters and other beings that want an end to the vampire race and such."

"there are other kinda beings out there beyond just vampires?"

'yes although their rare where as vampires are not,the main thing you'd have to be worried about is the hunter and from what ive heard your friends actually dealt with most of them,there are still a lot but they dealt a serious blow,and....im sorry you had to separated from them the way you were."

"no,i deserved it,it was my own selfishness and lust that led me down that path,i wish i could make up for it some how but....i cant,im dead."

"but you can,im the queen of derse therefore if i judge you worthy i will not only let you go to the mortal world ill have your life restored."

"sorry,i dont want life,i already proved im not worthy of it once and i dont trust myself,im selfish,lustful,im cocky and self centered and i just.....ruin relationships,im not a good person in the slightest,i deserve all the pain hell is capable of dishing out,i deserve far worse than whats essentially the heaven of hell,i dont even deserve to exist,i shouldn't exist,why do i exi-"derrick hugs aranea in an attempt to calm her down,if she was still alive she'd have an accelerated heart beat right now,but she's not and that realization makes her want to scream at the top of her lungs and cry and break something,eventually Callie gets up and moves to hug her to.

"oh,child,you've had a rough few months haven't you,its ok,i know you'll redeem yourself,i have hope." 

aranea didn't feel like talking anymore,eventually she calmed down enough for Callie and da...derrick to walk her around showing what derse had to offer,it was kinda gloomy but the food was good...she guessed,the music was different for each street some had classic jazz playing while others had full on death metal,for a place connected to hell this is relatively cozy but she just wanted to stop existing altogether,everyone would be happier if she wasn't here,they most sense her thought again because derrick holds her shoulder while Callie hugs her

"everything will be ok,everything sucks right now but it'll all be behind you eventually,you'll see"she sighed and hugged back,nothing much she can do right now except go with the flow of things,they would take her back to the castle eventually,when they arrived Callie began explaining a few things

"when you die in the mortal world you'll just end up right back here,from now on when your in derse you'll sleep in this tower with me,i don't want you doing anything that comes off as self destructive,no offense."

"no,i can understand that......thank you."

Callie nods and shows her to their room,the room is rather big and looks nice,aranea is surprised to see theres no purple.

"this is the best on derse,what do you think?'

"looks nice."aranea looks around for a minute spotting the door to the bathroom and the other door assumably a closet,she walks around the place getting a feel for it.

"ok,now lets discuss missions,for them you'll be returning to the mortal world and completing assignments i give you,they'll be easy at first but they will get harder as time progresses,your first one is in mexico"she hands you a fill it states the name of a vampire hunting group,they're success rate sucks,well if you can eventually redeem yourself then you'd sell you soul,of course your in hell so that would be useless

JOHN POV:

its been two weeks since the execution,no ones happy,one of their own betrayed them and they had to watch her die,john didn't like it one bit,the others haven't slept in days vriska has been crying constantly terezi tries to help her but the only thing she can do is be there for her,john feels like its his fault but the others all say it wasn't but he's the one who reported it,he's the one who got her killed,its his fault,he knows it is,he hasn't drank any blood for a week ,whats the point of going on like this,she may have almost killed everyone here but she was still part of the team,she was still a friend,she hung out with all of them she played the most stupidest games with them,did she just not matter to any of the adults here was she just an item to them,but theres nothing john can do about the train of thought,no one can do anything,the little girl he turned has been waking up in the middle of the day shaken,the event must have terrified her more than she would allow to be shown,sometimes she was a lot like dave trying to hold and bottle her emotions in,the times she's woken up screaming john always rushed over to the female room,when she woke up like that it was mutually agreed upon that john would be allowed to enter the female dorm and attempt to calm her down,it was hit or miss sometimes.

john decided to quite thinking on everything and get up,he's not going back to sleep anyway,its four in the afternoon great just a few more hours till everyone wakes up,john looks over at dave who is surprisingly sleeping peacefully,he still wares his shades to bed,no surprise there

john gets up and walks to the bathroom once their he hears who he assumes is mutina crying,he enters the room slowly"hi?are you ok?"

"i...i..i ca...can...t.....psi...."

"your sad you cant use your psiionics?i cant do much but ill stay with you for a bit"john sits down,for a minute mutina hugs him and cry's into his shoulder john hugs back,when he does stop crying john begins thinking over everything again,from the moment the fight had started to the time he was captured to the very moment his friend died,his group has been devastated he wonders who took the death the hardest,most likely vriska,she was family to her,even if they did often have arguments and what not,john's thinking spiraled for awhile before mutina snapped him out of it by sobbing again"hey,it'll be ok,everything just sucks right now,they'll come back eventually,i have hope they will and so does jake,alright,we just have to be patient."you dont know whether your trying to convince him or you right now

four hours later:

john had went back to the boys dorm two hours ago,his friends were waking up by now,dave had started crying within the last hour but john didn't have the strength to wake him up like before,no one seemed to have strength,a lot of people were distraught.

ARANEA'S POV:

Callie takes aranea to a weapon storage,there are a few things but they dont have as much as the academy which is fine,she'll make do with what they have,she takes two daggers and a 50 cal.revolver,Callie takes her back to your room and hands her two suits"i almost forgot to mention,you can go in the sun now,your not really a vampire anymore your more like a phantom or something similar,you dont have to worry about your ability's they dont really change."

it doesn't really matter whether she keep her abilities or not,she's not ganna use them ever again,ever,she'll solve all her problems with out them.

she handed her two suits which she looks over their both military like suits,one has camouflage pants with a sandy yellow recruit shirt,the other is an all black suit better for the nighttime op's she also gave her some combat boots,there well crafted and polished,she gives her a tote to hold everything.

when she's done with that she show's her a portal to the mortal realm,this one leads almost directly where she need to go.

"oh i almost forgot,here,you can stay there while on your mission"she gives her a card with an address on it she nods at her and makes her way out.

an hour later

the address took her to a run down motel,the clerk says something to her in Spanish,she just shows him her card and he nods and brings you to a fairly nice room,once he leaves her she begins going over her things,she has everything she needs now she just needs to scout,she make her way over to the x Callie marked on her map,she hurried and finished that phase pretty fast,its just a basic two story house,easy enough,she decides she'll go tomorrow for tonight she'll sleep.

* * *

they hang you up from the top of a tree,the sun is about to come out,they ask you something which you cant hear but you seem to understand as the you in your dream answers them,you cant tell what she said but a few minutes later you feel the hot blistering pain as your blood pools out of your body,the arrow had hit your abdomen,it hurt,it hurts,it hurts IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS **IT HURT IT HURTS IT HURTS**

* * *

the clerk from earlier shakes her awake,she's crying and screaming he wraps her in a tight hug,he asks her something in Spanish,she dons'nt know what he asked but it was probably "are you ok"she just trys to quiet down and nod,he sighs and begins....singing...a lullaby?it sounds nice,eventually your carried off to sleep again,this time she dosnt have any dreams.


End file.
